


In This House

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Stucky Ficlets [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Crying, Crying Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame fix it, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Feels, Stucky Fix It, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Steve goes back in time, instead of Peggy, he does what is right. Finding Bucky.





	In This House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themedievalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themedievalist/gifts).

> Soooo I was given this prompt inspired by a piece of art! So this was born! Thank you so much Natalie ;) I am not an expert on time travel, keep that in mind, this was just a fix-it if I thought TOO much on it, it would have never been written!

Returning each stone was a dizzying, terrifying experience. The fear that he would not do this exactly perfect, exactly as Dr. Strange had instructed was an ever looming worry. He had left Bucky looking exhausted and broken, Sam understanding and just as tired.

As he returned the Tesseract to its rightful place, the first and only person he thought of was Bucky. He knew where Bucky would have gone if the he’d returned from the War, never to have fallen from the train, a world where Steve hadn’t survived a plane crash and Bucky had gone home without him.

Or at least that was what the numbers told Steve and Bruce before sending him back in time. A place and time where the Tesseract could be safely placed. Steve figured out pretty quick this was a world where Bucky mourned, they’d served together sure, but Bucky went home and Steve did not.

As he left the secret military compound, the Tesseract left safely behind, he took a cab to Brooklyn. Something told him that Bucky hadn’t moved far from where they’d had their first little apartment together. He knew Bucky far too well, he’d want comfort, familiarity after all this carnage. After all this loss.

He wasn’t stupid, he took his time, watched outside of the building and as Bucky, unmarred from being brainwashed, tortured, everything in between, entered the establishment Steve’s heart nearly burst. He waited, more than he wished to do so. He watched from the alleyway as Bucky made supper, still in uniform, still on duty no doubt, but his collar was loose, tie around his throat.

Steve took the deepest breath he’d taken since 44’, he went into the building and knocked on the door.

He was met with gorgeous shale-colored eyes, filling with tears, wide and, hopeful and terrified.

“S-Steve?”

Steve managed to straighten his frame, his suit feeling too tight. “It’s me Bucky…”

“Y-You’re dead…” Bucky gulped, face crumpling, “No, no, you’re dead…”

“No, sweetheart, not really,” Steve exhaled softly, moving forward, and when Bucky didn’t flinch he took him into his arms. He was soft and pliant and unharmed. No hard muscle from survival, from torture, just Bucky. Even his cheeks were soft, he pulled away just far enough to press his lips to one cheek just below the corner of his eye.

“Stevie…” Bucky sobbed, abandoning all hesitation, his arms coming up strong and around his waist. “They said…I saw…you went down…baby-doll you went down.”

“I did.” Steve replied, “But I didn’t die…” He hated the lie, he hated all that it entailed, but Bucky was so beautiful and willing in his arms. Warm, alive, yes, everything, alive.

The mouth of the apartment spouted out warmth as Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s, despite all the grief and guilt in his heart. And Bucky was pulling him inside, in the first time in their long, long relationship, Steve was indeed bigger than Bucky and for a moment he took advantage of such a fact.

Steve gathered Bucky fully into his arms, spinning him around and burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was so warm, he smelled so good, memories flooded every sense he had and he was home. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry…” It was every apology he needed to voice, all the years Bucky had been tortured, abandoned, left alone and Steve wasn’t there. “I’m here now…”

“Stevie…” Bucky cried even louder, clutching and clinging around him bodily. Steve did too at first, he picked Bucky up from the floor, and carried him into the dingy living room and in equal shock Bucky allowed him to do so. “H-How…how are you here… Stevie…look at me…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Steve exhaled roughly against the soft flesh of Bucky’s throat. “The serum…I can’t explain it…I survived…the only thing I could think of was how to get back to you. It’s all I could think of.”

Being held up in Steve’s arms allowed Bucky to scrub his face and shake his head, “Then it was the both the stupidest and best thing you could have ever done,” Bucky hiccupped loudly before he hid his face in Steve’s shoulder. “I was for sure I’d lost you…Howard said you went down…I tried everything I could to keep you out of trouble and keep you safe and then you pull that?!”

“I know, I know,” Steve nodded, his arms firm around Bucky’s waist, still holding on as he settled them both to an overly plush couch.

“I always wondered what it would be like if you came home…away from all of that,” Bucky huffed, voice still muffled, “Away from everything and just be with me…so we could just be us.”

“Oh sweetheart, me too, I’m so sorry,” Steve muttered again and then they were mashing lips together once more. Bucky was straddling his lap, pushing him back against the couch with fervor as Bucky’s knees brushed each thigh locking them both in place. He was effectively crowding himself into every bit of space he could find, Steve knew that much.

“You look so different,” Bucky stuttered, so unlike his usual dark, deep and even tone. He stroked Steve’s hair away from his brow, curling his fingers around the edges of his ears, “But I know it’s you…I don’t care how it’s you but I know it’s you…I want you…now…”

Steve pecked his lips once, then twice, again before carrying the man into his bedroom. They both fell to the old mattress and it was as if no time passed at all, between them both. The last few weeks fell from Steve’s shoulders as he mapped out every inch of Bucky’s body with his lips.

Pulling away both their uniforms Steve ran his tongue down Bucky’s taut and heaving chest, down to his navel, kissing along his hips with little kitten licks that had Bucky mewling, damn near crying. He tugged away the rest of Bucky’s uniform, pants, underwear and all, kissing around his belly that was trembling.

They’d always played around like this, it wasn’t anything new, Steve always allowed Bucky to take control and make him feel good. Now he felt things were different, he’d clumsily asked if Bucky had any slick and he said he had some thank God, he took the Vaseline and brushed one hand down over Bucky’s rear earning him a throaty whine. He circled around his opening carefully, teasing, wonting. One finger slipping in and Bucky’s eyes were tight and pinched, two fingers and they were rolling back in his head.

The tenor of Bucky’s voice changed drastically to frantic as he arched backwards against the fingers inside him.

It didn’t take long before they _both_ were naked, Bucky, still strong, still damn near bulked up as Steve, switched their positions, flipping Steve onto his back.

“We never had enough time to do everything I wanted, barely had time to kiss like we should have,” Bucky gulped, running both open palms down Steve’s chest, his eyes achingly grey and wet. “But I’m fixin’ that now.” The only bit of clothing left on him now was the hat and as he reached a hand upwards to remove it Steve caught him by the wrist.

“Keep it on,” Steve panted, chest heaving, feeling overwhelmed in every sense. The only thing that calmed him down was that signature grin of Bucky’s, snarky, arrogant and all-knowing. “Goddamn you’re beautiful.”

“Captain’s orders,” he smiled, and Steve would have answered back with some smirk of his own but Bucky was suddenly enveloping him, guiding Steve inside himself and the world went white-washed. He speared him was more appropriate, and taking him all in with little to no effort. Desperation was more like it.

Bucky kept both arms boxed around Steve’s head as he rocked back and forth, opening up his legs wider to take Steve more fully. And oh, it was bliss. It was everything that Steve had needed, wanted, ached for in years. Bucky here, safe, sane, beautiful, whole.

“Buck…” Steve gasped, his hands finding purchase on Bucky’s perfect undulating hips, “I-I’m close…”

“Me too, but go, just go…” Bucky stuttered once more, eyes closing, head ducking close to Steve’s shoulders. “Go baby-doll. Just go…”

Steve ran both hands up Bucky’s heaving back, savoring every drop of sweat, settling on cradling around his face, forcing eye-contact, “Look at me sweetheart, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Never again, never leaving you again, ever, ever ,ever….”

Each word, for each thrust, and Bucky was spilling between them before Steve ever reached climax, a sob not far behind as Bucky moaned.

“Steve…I love you…oh fuck, I love you, so much. Fuck, fuck, fuck….”

“I love you too darlin’, love you, ah, right here, I’m right here.” Steve kept up the mantra, never thinking to stop.

As Bucky pitched forward, the hat fell from his head, sweaty hair matting around his forehead. He collapsed, Steve still inside him and cried hoarsely into Steve’s damp shoulder, loudly and out of control.

Steve held on, his hands finding their way into Bucky’s hair, caressing his scalp tenderly and carefully. “Not going anywhere,” he reminded him, “I know this is crazy…”

“I don’t care,” Bucky hiccoughed, “I don’t even care how it’s happened. I’m just glad you’re here.” he pulled away just long enough to make eye contact, “Let’s go somewhere…anywhere…so no one can keep us from being together. I’m sick of this hidin’ shit…”

Steve nodded against his will, “Anywhere you wanna go baby. Anywhere. Remember what we said?”

Bucky took a deep, uneven breath and nodded too. “Till’ the end of the line baby-doll…until the end of the line.”

Steve couldn’t find himself to care past just that. He had the love of his life. Before all the ugliness. His only goal now, was to have the life that Tony Stark had so briefly shown him. A world where happiness existed. As they cleaned up, and Bucky fell asleep against his chest, wet breaths and eyes damp absolutely nothing mattered. The future, The Avengers, the loss. All of it. He’d found paradise.

It wasn’t difficult growing old with Bucky, far from it, it was perfect. They moved to Europe where it was easier to live in such an existence. Two males, no question, out in the country where they raised goats. Steve never tired of coming home after a long day, drawing Bucky in shades of charcoal or paints as he fell asleep on the couch, their dog in his lap and a book in his hand.

And every Saturday night, as the fire burned in the fireplace, crickets chirping, and the world outside just quiet enough. Steve had his dance. His only dance. The record player scratching on until it clicked. With his best and only guy. The love of his life. For every bit of pain was worth it after that, leaving the world in his sleep was even better with Bucky at his side, soft breathing and fingers locked together.

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY PLEAASE REVIEWWWWW <3


End file.
